Harry the Rune Master
by Rune warrior
Summary: Harry discovers some new powers is the world ready for a new Rune Master, HarryTonks later in the story Maniuplative!Dumbledore Powerful!Harry. Chaps 9,10,11, not Beta'd If you hadn't noticed Its pretty much abandoned, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was deep in thought. He just couldn't understand it. How could a 15 year old boy bypass the three most powerful rune-wards in history, it just didn't make any sense.

He began counting on his fingers, "First he could remember everything that had wrong in Privet drive. The memory wards should have prevented that. Second he went off of the property last summer. The wards should have stopped that to. Worse is even though I just revived them the boy still goes on his daily runs. I had to set Tonks on guard duty every morning just so that someone can watch him. It's an shame really" he added as an afterthought "that the clumsy metamorpmagus is the only fit Order member" he continued to tick things off on his fingers, "and third he breaks into the bloody ministry of magic, the Department of Mystery's, no less. I would have to take weeks to get in without permission even if i knew where the runes were and what spells were used on them," he grumbled silently "and there goes that boy and passes straight through the front door."

He continued to follow that train of thought about what happened after the event with the veil. "That boy doesn't have a clue just how powerful he is," Dumbledore snorted, "The inner circle of Death Eaters has been crucioed so many times that they barely yelp when he does it to them, and there goes the boy, and has her screaming on the floor for whole ten seconds, the boy really doesn't have a clue."

Now Dumbledore sat straighter up in his chair "Now, to the main question: what to do with the boy?"

Chapter 1

Harry was running, he wasn't running away from grief like Hermione thought, or away from the Dursleys like Ron thought, or into the arms of Death Eaters like the entire order seemed to think. He was running to build up his body and stamina, plain and simple. It also didn't hurt that it helped clearing his mind.

Running also gave him some time to rant to himself about Dumbledore. He seemed to be doing pretty well at that because occasionally he would hear a stifled giggle from Tonks who had been assigned to watch over him when he went out for a run. He knew it was her because she would often stumble or downright fall on her face while running after him. He sometimes speculated if it was always she on duty at this time be mere chance or if she was the only one fit enough to keep up with him, he thought the latter.

He was approaching the park where he would turn back. He found a bench and sat down. Soon after he heard footsteps behind him, then he remebered his guard. "Care to join me Nymphadora?" he heard a gasp of recognition and much to his surprise she took of her cloak and sat down with him.

"You know I should really hex you for that" she said.

"Oh be nice," Harry whined "Dumbledore told everyone I'm in a trauma."

Tonks looked little surprised and asked "How did you know?"

Harry sighed and said "I didn't but you just confirmed it, but as for how I acted like it when we last met... and I haven't got any letters from anyone, manipulative old codger." he added the last bit under his breath.

Tonks winced at the old mans new nickname and asked "Ok now lets stop joking and get onto the serious stuff. How the hell did you know I was there?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow and said "Nymphadora Tonks the clumsy metamorphmagus asks me how I knew she was there. I must say I am not surprised that you did almost fail on the stealth test at the auror academy, because i could have heard you a mile off but..." then he was grabbed and hold nose to nose with an angry metamorphmagus "Y... you...you heard me... but how?" she asked and Harry answered calmly

"It was difficult to miss what with you stumbling and falling all the time!"

Then Tonk reached down the front of her shirt and Harry stared awed as she took out her necklace, Harry had the courtesy to blush as he stared at her chest "hem hem, up here."

Harry looked up at her face as she showed Harry her necklace "This" she said "is an amulet of silence, Dumbledore made it for me because I'm always so loud, you shouldn't't even be able to hear me say this to you" she said as she took it of and passed it to Harry,

Harry took one look and murmured out loud "Bindrune... reverted Anuz for no sound... Sowilo so it works on every one but the wearer... And Hagalaz for protection... so they cant find you?" While he was talking to himself Tonks was thinking 'How did he learn all this, I graduated with a NEWT in Runes and I don't.'

Then she noticed that his scar was glowing soft, blood red light while he was doing this. Harry shook his head, as though to get out of some sort of trance and said "How the hell did i know that?"

Then looked at Tonks to see her looking at him with a stunned expression on her face "Tonks" no answer "Hello Tonks " not a move "Nympadora" she didn't't even a vince, Harry grimaced and got a dangerous glint in his eye he looking around to see if anyone was there. As no one was out yet he got up and stood in front of her and yelled "AUROR TONKS YOU MUST KEEP CONSTANT VIGILANCE AT ALL COSTS... NOW WAKE UP AND GIVE ME TWENTY."

Tonks was done with first five push-ups when she stopped to look around, only to see a laughing Harry rolling around on the earth. "Sorry Tonks but you wouldn't snap out of it" Harry gasped between laughs "but as I was saying how the hell did I know that."

Tonks gasped and asked "You don't take runes?"

"No" Harry answered

"But then how?" she asked "and why was your scar glowing?" "It was glowing?" Harry asked "I remember feeling a little strange there, like the answers were flowing out of the scar."

Tonks gasped and asked Harry "I know it will sound a little strange but how does your scar look in your own eyes"

"Like a lightning bolt." Harry answered puzzled,

"Hmm... "Tonks said "now try drawing it in the dirt."

Harry did so and asked Tonks "What now?"

Tonks answered "Look away and think of it as a rune then look at it again."

Harry looked at her puzzled, and then looked away for a minute and then back at the rune, "Sowilo means sun, stands for," he snorted and said, "ironicly it stands for goals, honor, guidance hope... The last hope of the wizarding world has the rune of hope on his forehead."

Tonks just stared at him as his scar started glowing and when he was done ranting she asked "What do you mean, last hope of the wizarding world?"

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked and mumbled under his breath "I have to give the old man more credit, that is one thing he didn't lie to me about." That was true every thing he said in his office after Sirius's death had been a lie, he hadn't let anyone send mail to Harry, why hadn't he sent harry any mail? He hadn't told Harry anything about what was going on in the war or anything for that matter.

Meanwhile Tonks was asking herself what Harry was talking about,

"You see Tonks, the prophesy you were guarding last year was about me having to kill Tom or the other way around." Harry answered.

"Who is Tom?" Tonks asked

"Tom Marvolo Riddle orphaned halfblood Hogwarts student 50 years ago took up the name lord Voldemort during school and has held it since." Harry explained.

Tonks gasped "You-Know-Who is an half blood?"

"Yes but can't an heir of the pure and most noble house of the Black say a half-bloods name?"

Tonks looked horrified of the mere thought of saying Voldemorts name and said "Of course I can say the name of an half-blood V...Vvv...Vvvvol...Tom Riddle!"

"Good for you Tonks, now I want to try something." he stood up and walked over to an muddy spot and drew a near perfect circle in the mud and then he drew another one sightly bigger over it and began to focus Tonks could see his scar glow like always when he tried to read a rune then he began drawing some runes between the circles and murmur to him self .

"Hagalaz" he drew a rune at the 12 point of the circle

"Uruz" he drew another one at the 3 point

"Thurisaz" he drew another one at the 6 point

"Elhaz" and he drew another at the 9 point closing the circle, at last he said "Ingwaz"and drew another rune in the middle of the circle.

Then he stood up and stepped into the circle and asked "Tonks do you have a knife?" Tonks watched memorized while Harry who had just a few minutes ago learnt that he could read runes build his first rune ward. It wasn't too difficult to understand. She herself understood most of it then he stood up and asked for a knife. She just nodded and handed him a dagger.

He stood there with dagger in one hand and the other palm up in front of him then his hand began to glow, glow the very same light she had seen his scar glow just minutes ago. Then after he seemed satisfied he made a cut in his palm and let the blood drip onto the rune he stood on. The blood glowed red and as soon as it touched the rune it began slither around, following the pattern of the rune and as soon as the blood had gone over all the rune it flashed red once and both the rune and the circle disappeared.

Tonks stared at harry as he stood still where the middle of the circle had been and them said "Come Tonks hit me for saying your birth name."

Tonks looked startled and just stared "Come on Nymph hit me," Tonks was using all her will power to not go and beat him to death "Come on Nymphy Nympy Nymphy what are you afraid of. That I might hit the mighty Auror Nymphadora Tonks back. You really..."

Then there was a sound of a gong ringing through the air, Tonks just stood there watching Harry standing there calmly and she tried again to hit him. It was like the air itself turned into honey or something and her fist stopped softly with a sound of a gong just few centimeters in front of Harry who just watched with humor in his eyes before exclaiming "It worked."

Tonks found herself staring at the boy-who-lived not just for stating the obvious but cause most 15 minute wards could just stand one blow, this one stood proud after the second waiting for the next blow. She noticed Harry kicking at the earth there was another flash and the rune became visible again "broke the powering rune" Harry said making Tonks look down on the rune, yes there was a small brake in the Rune where Harry had kicked.

"Tonks what time is it ?"

"11, why"

"Shit i have to get back, and you need to as well, before the next guard comes to take over."

"Yes we better."Tonks said

"Tonks can you get me your old Acient Rune class books, I want to understand this gift better." Harry asked

"Ok i can do that," Tonks answered then stood up and began running towards Privet drive. When they were nearly there Tonks asked a question that she hadn't stopped wondering over since after she showed him the amulet.

"Harry how did you know what the runes meant. Each rune means many different things. It depends entirely on what the maker was thinking when he made it. It could have been a memory block with exacly the same bindrune."

Harry thought for a moment and answered "It was, kind of the same feeling, but yet different to being in Snapes or Toms mind. It was like using legimency on the rune."

Tonks was gobsmacked 'This isn't supposed to be possible' she thought.

When they came to Privet drive, Harry went inside and Tonks stood outside thinking to herself 'Should i tell the Order? No, its Harrys secret for now and I'd hate to see what would happen to me after he learns of offensive Rune magic." she mused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day after his fortunate discovery Harry sat on his bed, he just came back from his run and was staring at the book's on front of him.

There were: History of the runes by Dvalin Fundirsson,

A squibs guide to reading runes by Ekkur Hannar,

Nætur allar níu/All nine nights, a full guide to low level rune magic by Ówin Burinsson,

Runic security, a full guide to rune warding by Albus Dumbledore,

Power of the gods, a guide to offensive runes by Ówin Burinsson.

Harry just stared at the books for a while then he took History of the runes and began reading. He found it fascinating, even though it was a history book. He just couldn't stop reading,. By morning he had learned how and why they were made.

Norsemen made the original furthark, no one knows who made the first runes but there were some guesses that the first maker of the runes was a rune master... 'Note to self check out rune masters' Harry thought.

The runes once were entirely named in Scandinavian language for example Thurisaz was urs, which means a giant...

Some centuries after their making the runes were imported to Britain were they got Anglo Saxon names...

Rune masters are a special kind of wizards, the runes come to them rather than they to the runes. Most rune masters get their power by getting into certain death situation, the first known mention of an rune master was of Ówin/Odin muggles know him as the leader of the Æsir/Aesir but wizards know he and the rest of the Aesir were mere wizards, Odin got his power by hanging himself of a trees branches (yes by the neck) and staying for nine days without food or drink. The last known rune master was Rowena Ravenclaw, who got her power by tickling the famous sleeping dragon (Harry snorted at this 'house of the clever indeed'). This power is not known for running down in families. For more information about rune masters read the book " Betra er óbeðið en sé ofblótið" or "Better is unasked but if to much offered" by Wirt Ledder("have to get Tonks to buy me this one")

The book went on for ages, it almost seemed never ending. When he was at last done reading it, he had read non-stop all the day and to five in the morning, and his uncle never called him for chores (which was a miracle it self) and Harry had to get ready for his run.

When he had reached the bench where he and Tonks had met last couple of days he sat down and called out to her "Tonks, you there?"

"Wotcher Harry how's it going?" she asked

"Ok" answered Harry "but I need to talk to you"

"Oh?" said Tonks

"Yes" Harry said "I need you to buy me this book" he said and handed her a piece of paper with the book's name on "I'll give you my Gringotts key so you can take it out of ..."

"That's ok Harry the Order has copies of your keys and no one will know if I borrow one of them for a hour"

"Oh ok... But why has the order copy's of my... KEY'S, KEY'S AS IN HOW MANY?"

As Harry spoke Tonks noticed that wind seemed to blow through his baggy clothes, his eyes began shining brightly emerald and his scar began glowing

"Yes, I've seen the key ring it has a number of keys like one to the front door and one to the back, also it hasa keys to your rooms, feeling paranoid Harry? And the keys to your vaults that's at least five and..." Tonks started saying when Harry yelled

"FIVE, FIVE, YOU BETTER HAVE SOME ANSWERS DUMBLEDORE."

Then his scar lit up and a rune began formulate in the air in front of him, she had never seen so complicated rune. It was made by combining dozens of runes. It was as least a meter high and wide. It looked like it was made of two different colours it was like it was drawn with two quills with one emerald green ink and one blood red and it was still in making. At last the two lines met in the middle of the rune. There was a bright white light and the rune disappeared. In the grass below where it had been was a egg swirling with the colours red and green.

It took couple of minutes to calm Harry down enough to have a decent conversation, then Tonks asked, "what do you mean? That you didn't know you had five vaults? That is ridiculous, Dumbledore should have showed them to you on your 15 birthday, I'm sure the goblins sent him a letter"

"I'm sure they did" Harry started "but I have never heard that before"

"What do you mean Harry? That Dumbledore deliberately kept you from your vaults... Well at least you had the family vault, that has to be worth couple of million galleons"

"A family vault, I have a five vaults and a family vault, i only knew of one vault, and no family vault." Harry exclaimed

"That's ridiculous, he has denied you your right as an heir of an Old Family, well two Old Family's. Next you're going to tell me that you won't be emancipated on your next birthday"

"Emancipated? No not that I have heard of... And what do you mean two old family's?"

"Well" Tonks explained "As you know from the owl Gringotts sent you, you have to go to Sirius's will next Saturday and you are the primary benefactor of his will therefore you'll get the Black family fortune. The Black family is one of the family's that stipulated that the one holding most of the fortune would be an Heir of the Black family, it was done to make sure the fortune was always within the family."

Harry stared on her dumbstruck "Two things. A. Those laws are stupid B. I don't want those things." Harry stated, now it was Tonks turn to stare

"Harry think, if you refuse then the fortune will go to the next male relative. Now think about the Black family tree who would it be"

Harry thought for a small while then it was like a light dawned over him "Malfoy"

"Exactly" Tonks said.

"But what is Dumbledore then playing at, he was going to give the entire Black fortune over to the Malfoys. For free."

"Well he must have thought that he could have found some way to hinder the Malfoys to get the fortune" Tonks explained

"Did Dumbledore just risk the order's HQ and the Black fortune getting into Voldemort's hands, just to hold me under control?" Harry sighed

"I don't think so Harry" Tonks said "he must have alternative reasons for it

"Lets wait" Harry said "lets wait until after the will reading and lets determin from his reaction from me being there."

"But Harry how are you getting there?" Tonks asked

"Will you help me" Harry asked her back

"O..Ok" an evil grin flashed across Harry's face 'I don't like that look at all' she thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had spent his last week reading his books, and talking to Tonks after his runs,

they had some interesting conversations, for example when she had first, er, "ran into him" Harry had to stifle the laughter at the thought.

FLASHBACK

"Harry i remember when i first talked to you" Tonks said "oh" Harry said "is it so hard to remember it was only last summer when you saved me from my relatives"

"no Harry we spoke at least once maybe twice before that,i remember the first time better because it was quite embarrassing;

i thought i was late to potions and was running down to the dungeons,turned the corner and bang, straight into The-Boy-Who-Lived, you asked why i was running and i answered then you said "well then don't let me stop you, but i'm going to lunch"

I wanted so much to disappear that i think that i metamorphed several shades paler"

Harry was laughing on the ground,when he noticed that she was looking at him he sobered up "i remember that... You were that cute blonde" she blushed and said

"you remember, yes i was that cute blonde."

END FLASHBACK

And some not quite so happy too

FLASHBACK

"Tonks just how well did you know Sirius?" Harry asked "not nearly as well as i would want to" was her answer "did you know him before he went to Azkaban?"

"Yes i knew him i was six at the time, he was my favourite cousin,he..he visited often and we even visited sometimes he used to stay with your mother and father"

here she stifled an sob and dried her eyes "i even saw you some times they were so proud of you, they are so proud of you all three of them Harry" here a sob escaped both of them

"oh Harry i didn't mean to make you cry"Tonks sobbed "s' all right, i haven't cried over Sirius yet, as a matter of fact i haven't cried since i was six" Harry sobbed back "can you tell me some more about them i know you were just six but you must know something" "ok Harry"

so tonks began telling Harry al she knew about his parents and Sirius in the end Harry wowed to himself to get a pensive to se some of these things maybe Remus would donate some thoughts.

END FLASHBACK

The rune books were surprisingly easy to read for him, it was a similar feeling to revising for a test he knew all of these things.

He just wanted to know how much he knew of them and Tonks got the idea to write an essay and correct it himself,

He was done with the history and reading and was starting on basic rune magic he wrote:

_The most basic form of rune magic is making talismans, they are made by writing an bindrune on a piece of wood bone or stone (wood is neutral, bone are good for offensive magic and stone is good for defensive magic) bindrune is a rune that is made from two or more runes combined into one talisman does need the users blood the blood does not have to be magically charged._

_Next in line is ward and shield making._

_There are two ways of making wards._

_One needs a circle laid with runes on the earth and often has a powering rune in the middle which shares the power it is not a ward of choose for warding buildings because it would need a enormous circle,mainly used for personal protection and sometimes for warding special space in a room, like in a lab, takes werry little time to make there for often called fifteen minute wards, does need blood and it may or may not be magically charged, the ward would be much more stronger if it is charged._

_The other needs four or more corner stones placed in a circle(or a square) around the usually building that needs to be warded (ex:Hogwarts has 80 corner stones and Privet Drive has four", it can have a powering rune or in more powerful cases a crystal but some specific wards use blood of one or more people in the house while still in the body those people often have either limited control like in Privet Dr wards or major like in the Fidelius charm,if using powering rune it needs magically charged blood, no otherwise._

_WARNING: if young wizard or witch is the powering unit or if its used for more than coupe of years it may appear like the person is malnutried and werry pale it can also dampen its magical core._

_Third it is battle rune magic it can to be done in two ways._

_First it's Talisman magic, in talisman magic you have to activate Talisman to attack or defend, Talismans can be activated by touch,voice,movement or for powerful legimancers thought or by simply drop blood at the talisman. A normal hang around the neck talisman doesn't need activation it is constantly active and you only need to put a drop of blood on it every couple of weeks.to make a activating Talisman you need to know what it's supposed to do then you need to make a activation megnism and thirdly you have to make a powering rune then you make a bridge between them it can be done with a trail of un charged blood or magically leading metal (gold or silver)._

_Air rune magic is mainly used for shields thou it can be used to send a burst of energy at the attacker and it can be used for elemental magic and summoning(below) it takes time and energy but is weary effective uses both bind- and normal runes, air runes are performed by drawing the runes in the air with your wand if you concentrate hard enough the rune will hover in the air, few people are known to have been able to do this without wand (mainly rune masters) and they often performed some kind of accidental magic, often small elemental outburst (volcano's are known to have erupted because weary pissed of rune masters)._

_Elemental rune magic is performed by writing in the air either the bindrune or separate runes of what element/s you wish to use and how its supposed to behave, like all rune magic this depends mainly on the will of the maker._

_Summoning rune magic is to call a animal from some other place it is performed by writing the rune: Fehu first it means cattle there for animal (Ehwas(horse) works to but it isn't as strong) and then the elements of the animal and then focus on what its supposed to be._

_The pros about this rather than just conjuring up an animal is that you can call upon much more complex animals than you can conjure also you can summon a magical creature._

_The last and therefor hardest specific art of rune magic is using Spell runes they are one rune carved on specific substance with specific kind of ink and placed in a specific way for them to work, it can be written on animal skin of a specific animal, horn of an specific animal, a specific tree. And it can be written by blood of a specific bodypart (nipple, tongue, specific finger or toe),specific animal slaughtered in a specific way on a specific time (lunar circle, holiday), or saliva. A bindrune can be made by anyone but a spell rune has to be made by a rune master, these runes are weary complex and big so you have to write them down, many Norse spell books have been found by muggles they are often tiny skin books with runes and text written in secret letters._

_Miscellaneous rune magic is either doesn't fit in any of these categories or in more than one that is portals, portkeys, rituals and even some alcemy._

_WARNING: All rune magic is considered bloodmagic and therefor dark_

Harry laid down the quill and began reeding through his work, he soon realised that the books he had got on the subject didn't cover even half of the stuff in his essay, he red a little more and... "CAN DAMPEN IT'S MAGICAL CORE".

* * *

AU: Thanks for all the reviews. 

i updated so soon just to make up for the long wait last chapter, also i knew exacly what was going to be in this chapter.

Also does anyone volunteer to be my beta, god knows i need one (also those people in the reviews know it)

THANKS AGAIN for all the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remus Lupin sat and waited, he was at the inheritance office at Gringotts and he was waiting for the solicitor. He sat on the end of a arc of chairs. There was an empty seat next to him, then Tonks, Adromeda, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Dumbledore, Nacrissa and Draco Malfoy. In the middle of the arc there was a table which was meant for the solicitor.

The empty seat next to Remus was meant for Harry, but he wasn't there either.

When at last the solicitor came into the room and sat at her desk, every one was so busy waiting for her to start speaking that no one noticed Tonks drop a pice of wood on the floor just outside the headmasters sight and mutter a prase.

The solicitor spoke,

"Now we only need to wait for Mr Potter and then we'll begin"

"Mr Potter isn't emotionally stable enough to be here so he apointed me for his proxy," the headmaster stated.

"I'm afraid that he has to be here. It's stated quite firmly in Mr Black's letter to me that Mr Potter has to be here, so I'm afraid we'll just have to postpone the reading," the solicitor exclaimed.

"The black rules state that the reading has to be no more than a month after the demise of the family member else it goes to the nearest male family member" Nacrissa Malfoy said and looked straight at Draco

"The boy isn't emotionally ready yet," Dumbledore said.

"Maybe i should be the judge of that,"

Everyone looked at the speaker.

"Harry?" Lupin half asked half stated.

"In the flesh," he said grinning widely and sat down between Remus and Tonks.

"Harry how long have you been standing there?" Dumbledore asked.

"I belive that the first thing I heard was 'emotionally stable enough'," Harry answered.

"But my boy, I was just looking after you, your guards told me that you didn't do anything but brood all day, run in the mornings, and scream during the night,"

"Yet none of them ever spoke to me... and just for the record I stopped screaming in the night last Monday when I managed to mostly get over Sirius's death. Talking helped, talking realy helped"

"See my boy, the Dursley's arent all bad, at least they helped you to get over your godfathers death,"

"The Dursley's?" Harry laughed "You think I spoke about Sirius to the Dursley's, yes I can see that conversation 'Aunt Petuina, I just saw my godfather die, I feel bad, I think I need a hug'. Oh yeah, you could see the red on Petuina's face all the way to Hogwarts, then she would answer in a similar manner to when I lst asked something similar, I think i was about six at the time, 'Get into your cupboard boy and no food for three days'. Yes I can see it happen, no old man I didn't speak to the Dursleys, lucky for me I have some friends out there"

"But your friends have been instructed to stay away from you until you stop mourning,"

"Then I am lucky that I have friends other than these cowards who can't even stand up against a headmaster and..."

"I belive that is quite enough" Every one who were waching the duel of words turned around and looked at the solicitor who until now and been all but forgotten, "now if you will calm down I have a will to read," the goblin lady said

"Of course milady, time is money " Harry said and sat down.

"Mr Potter my brother was right, you are certainly much more polite than most wizards," she shoot a glance at Dumbledore.

"Oh, you bear a unique resembalance to Griphook, is he your brother?"

At this every human (or werewolf for that matter)stared dumbstruck at Harry, all goblins looked alike to them

"Oh Mr Potter I am impressed, believe it or not most wizards think goblins all look the same"

"Please call me Harry, and for a goblin you are easy to recognise , for example all goblin eyes are black but yours and Griphooks are more bluish, and your noses are...".

The sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat interupted them "I believe that we should continue, time is money after all".

"Of course you're right sir, so let us begin the reading. I am Graknic Griphook and Mr Black asked me personally" she sounded very proud "to execute his will. He gave me a letter which I was instructed to read in the case of his demise. Contained within were just instructions on how to use the will and who would be required to be present. There was also a setence that I didn't quite understand. It was 'ask Moony which of us won', can you explane Mr Lupin"

Remus looked as he was deep in thought, then suddenly he burst into laughter, until he managed to say "James and Sirius made a bet who could make the most absurd will, well I think they said the most orginal, but for them it's the same thing, well I was made the judge because for the bet to work they had both to be dead. James' will was a cage full of cornish pixies, each one of which had one piece of paper tied to them with a string so we had to catch all the pixies and then fit the pieces right together like a jigsaw puzzle. I wonder what Sirius did?"

"Mr Black said that to activate the will, Mr Po...Harry has to tap this envelope with his wand" she held up a glowing red envelope.

"Is that what i think it is?" Harry asked

"A howler?" Tonks asked

"Yes" Harry said

"I believe so" Lupin said

"Oh, ok" Harry said and taped the envelope

Almost imediatelly the envelope started to smoke and then it exploded

"SIRIUS OCTAVIUS BLACK, HOW DARE YOU DO SOMTHING LIKE THAT TO POOR HARRY"

said a voice that Harry had only heard when he was in the presence of the foulest creatures on the planet.

"DYING THE POOR BABY'S HAIR YELOW"

by now Lupin was going limp of laughter,

"YOU BETTER NOT COME OVER FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK OR I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR THE CRUCIATUS. AND REMUS"she continued in softer tone "IF YOU'RE THERE LET ME INVITE YOU TO DINNER AT THE POTTER PLACE THIS EVENING.

Now another voice sounded out of the howler,

"OK SORRY ABOUT THAT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND AN UNUSED HOWLER WHEN YOU ARE A WANTED CRIMINAL. OK NOW TO CLEAR UP SOME THINGS, HARRY STARTED IT. HE MADE MY HAIR BLUE. IT WASN'T EVEN GONE WHEN I WENT TO THE POTTERS AT THE END OF THE WEEK"

Harry laughed "I thought the first time I did that was to my nursery teacher"

"AND NOW FOR THE SIRIUS STUFF... OR SIRIUS'S STUFF MAYBE. I'M GONNA BE GIVING IT OUT AFTER ALL"

There were quite a few sobs around the room,

"AND NO CRYING. JEEZ YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGHT SOMONE DIED"

More sobs sounded

"OK THE WRONG THING TO SAY BUT ANYWAY. I SIRIUS OCTAVIUS BLACK BEING MOSTLY SOUND OF MIND AND BODY"

Here there were a few snorts

"NO LAUGHING, I SAID MOSTLY. AS I WAS SAING, I SIRIUS OCTAVIUS BLACK BEING MOSTLY SOUND OF MIND AND BODY, SOLE HEIR TO THE BLACK FAMILY WILL IN THE EVENT OF MY DEATH GIVE 10,000 GALLEONS TO THE TONKS', PLUS 5,000 TO NYMPHADORA. I ALSO GIVE 20.000 GALLEONS TO THE WEASLEYS FOR BEING A FAMILY TO HARRY. THE MALFOYS CAN"

Every one held their breath,

"HAVE REMUS'S OLD ROBES WHEN HE HAS BOUGHT NEW ONES WITH HIS 25,000 GALLEONS. TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE I GIVE ALL THE PAIRS OF WOLLEN SOCKS AT GRIMMAULD PLACE. AND YOU HARRY, WILL GET HEIR STATUS OF THE BLACK FAMILY. WHICH MEANS ALL MONEY, ALL PROPETYS AND BECAUSE YOU ARE THE LAST MEMBER OF TWO OLD FAMILYS YOU CAN, IF YOU WANT TO, GET EMANCIPATED. IF DUMBLEDORE IS THERE THEN NO, YOU CAN'T GET NO.12 GRIMMAULD PLACE. WHEN YOU READ THIS PADFOOT AND PRONGS HAVE LIKELY ALREADY PRANKED SOME PEOPLE UP THERE LIKE GOD, GABRIEL, SALAZAR SLYTHERIN AND SOME MORE PEOPLE THAT CAN TAKE A JOKE.

LASTLY I DON'T WANT TO MEET ANY OF YOU HERE FOR AN LONG TIME, WELL MABE DUMBLEDORE BUT HE HASN'T TOLD ANYONE HOW OLD HE IS. BUT BY THE INFORMATION ON CHOCOLATE FROG CARDS HE IS ROUGHLY 150 YEARS OLD, DON'T YOU THINK IT'S TIME FOR HIM TO STEP BEHIND THE VEIL.

BYE FOR NOW SEE YOU LATER… MUCH LATER.

By the end of the howler everyone was crying and most burst out sobbing because of that veil comment.

Dumbledore stood up and was about to say something when Harry walked over to Graknic and told her that he had some business to attend to at Gringotts and asked her to help him with it after everyone else was gone.

Tonks said "He can flirt with a goblin but still remains clueless about human girls.

* * *

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait, at least this chapter is at a decent lenght  
and i got my self a beta special thanks to Godfric Potter 

not much about runes in this chapter but you'll find out how he travels in the next chapter, now i'm going to set up a poll: what do you want to come out of that egg?It can be a phoenix, a snake or something else (I can't decide)

**Medabart**: Harrys magical core didn't shrink over the years, it has simply been constantly draining magic into the wards since he was one year old till he was eleven and even after that he was sent to 'feed' the wards over a some of months a year. Lets say the magic was draining faster than he recovered it then he has been continuously loosing magic over ten years, and then lets ad into the mix that when he first came to PD his core had to be very small he was so young.

**Alphamech: **I did and do study runes as a hobby at first it was only the alphabet, i used it to let of some steam, one year in school we had very evil teacher i think i could well compare her to Umbridge well she didn't torture us but we were seriously waiting for her to hit us so we could go to the police, but anyways i used to write some nasty things in my text book in runes during class.

I looked into some C2 and favorites list, and I have to say i'm in real royal company there are some great story's in them.

Gummi

Rune Warior

Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum.

If you want pace, prepare for war.

Ef þú villt frið, búðu þig undir stríð.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later in Graknics office

"Ah, Harry how can I help you" Graknic asked

"First, let me tell you that I think goblins know more about wizard's law then they let on, so I'll ask you how will I accept an emancipation in the wizarding world?"

"Well you'll have to go to the ministery of magic and fill out the emancipation papers then underline your signiature with blood."

"Ok, if I only need to underline the signiature with blood then i suppose it's all right." Harry said.

"You can consider yourself lucky, 100 years ago you would have to write the whole contract with a bloodquill" Graknic said.

"Ouch" Harry said and rubed the back of his right hand "Ok then, about my vaults, is there a possibility to change the locks on them and give me the new keys? Some people have gotten their hands on mine."

"That shouldn't be a problem, have they stolen anything?"Graknic asked.

"I don't know," Harry said "it shouldn't be to hard to figure out. After all, I've only used one of my vaults and never taken much at a time. Can you make them run a check for me?"

"Ok I can do that, anything else?"

"Well I am going to use some hefty sum of money, is there a way for me to do that without walking around with a ton of galleons in my pocket?" Harry asked.

"Well," Graknic said as she stood up and opened a drawer "we have something." She said and showed him somthing that looked like a empty photo frame, "This is a pocket vault, blood activated and no one else can use it."

"How does it work?" Harry asked.

Graknic took the frame and pushed her hand through the glass (well it looked like glass) and took it back out full of galleons

"It is a portal to the entrance of your vault it is with ingraved vault numer for selecting multiple vaults, comes in three diffrent kinds of wood and can hold a photo." Graknic said

"How much?" asked Harry

"50 galleons."

"Allrigh I'll take it, how do I conect it with my vault?" Harry asked

"Just prick your finger and put one drop of blood on the Gringotts seal" Graknic said and handed him a needle.

Harry did as he was told and instead of the Gringotts seal there appeared the Potter family seal, under it were the numbers: 256, 195, 495 and 59. There also appeared the Black family seal and the numbers: 365, 627 and 36.

"These are the vault numbers you own. They are ordered after how much is in them. To chose a vault just touch a number with your wand. To chose a family vault touch the family seal." Graknic explained.

"How about muggle money?" Harry asked

"There has to be some in the vault. The pocket vault also has an inbuilt thought based sumoning charm so you just have to think how much you want of what currency and it will be sumoned out. I belive vault 495 is only filled with muggle curency from some different countries." Graknic said.

"When will you be done with changing the locks" Harry asked

"They should be ready with the keys right about..." There was a knock on the door "now." Graknic said and opened the door and got a chest with the Potter seal on it "Here are your keys, that will be 50 galleons." Gracnic said and Harry used his pocket vault to get the money.

"I have to get going, but I'll likely be back to look at my vaults later." Harry said

"May the ancestors bring you wealth." Graknic said as a good bye.

As Harry walked out of the office he noticed Tonks standing there.

"Tonks what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore ordered me to wach over you" Tonks answered.

"Allright first I need to do a little shopping." Harry said.

"Yay shopping!" Tonks said.

"First I need to go to Madam Malkins." Harry said.

"Yes, my favorite first!" Tonks said.

Harry shook his head and said "I need to get a cloak with a hood so we don't get mobed."

"Ooh I get it." Tonks said.

They went to Madam Malkins and Harry got himself a silver cloak with a hood with a charm to hide his face in shadows.

"Don't be so upset Tonks, I'll let you chose my muggle clothes" Harry said.

"Ok I can do that" Tonks said

"Now I need to go to Flourish and Blotts and check if the rune master book is here yet." Harry said.

"It isn't," Tonks said "I checked before the reading."

"Oh, I still need to go," Harry said "I need to find some advanced curses and hexes."

"Ok," Tonks said.

They went to the bookshop and harry bought ten books. 7 on curses and hexes, one on Occlumency and two on magical animals, one on birds and one on reptiles he wanted to know what came out of that egg.

"Tonks, now I need to go to the Knockturn Alley." Harry said.

"Harry, why do you want to go there?" Tonks asked.

"I need to get a proper knive and also... a blood quill." Harry said the last part barely abov whisper.

"What do you need a blood quill for?" Tonks asked

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to write with blood without it?" Harry asked.

"No not really, I've never tried." Tonks answered.

"Well it hard to do anything delicate like a bindrune with your finger." Harry said.

Tonks sighed, "Ok."

The trip to Knockturn Alley was quite uneventful, well Tonks broke a mans hand for trying to feel her up, but otherwise uneventful. Harry walked out with a shining silver dagger and a blood quill that used as little blood as possible for writing.

When they were going back to Diagon Alley they heard a woman scream. They burst into the Alley and saw a dozen of black robed people casting curses right and left.

Harry ran into the Alley and began cursing the death eaters

"Stupefy Immobulus Expelliarmus Incarcerous" Harry saw that the Death Eaters were recovering faster than he cursed them. "Aaah" he took a cutting curse in the wirst and fell down.

Harry stood up and heard one of the few words that angered him more than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Dumbledore: "**CRUCIO**" Harry looked around and saw a Death Eater holding a girl who couldn't be older than five under the Unforgiveable. Harry saw red. He pointed his wand at the Death Eaters back and with the pain in his wirst reminding him of his second year he said the first thing that came into his mind "BRACIUM IMENDO

The curse Lochart had used to _heal_ his arm struck the Death Eater in the back. The spell hit his spinal colum and it vanished leaving his upper body without somthing to keep his ribs apart and because the skin is springy they put a pressure at his inner organs and punctured them. Because of the loss of the spinal colum the body had nothing to hold itself up with and collapsed, putting strain on the spine which at last broke, leaving a pile of skin and punctured organs on the earth.

Harry wached while the man he cursed died, he felt no remorse and started new line of cursing

"Reducto, Diffindo, Serpensortia." A large snake apeared out of his wand "Kill those in the black robes." Harry said.

Harry looked around to try to see how Tonks was doing only to see her lying on the earth, wand some feet away and a Death Eater standing tauntingly over her. The Death Eater started the most dreaded incantation in the Wizarding world, "**AVADA**"

Someting snaped in Harry and he felt power ripping throug him. Those watching could see an invisible wind flowing through the silver robe and a red glow break through the charm on the hood, seconds later a pair of emerald green lights appeared right under the other runes that had started orbiting around him at high speed and some started appearing on the ground. The runes on the ground expanded until they were between Tonks and her attacker.

At that time the attacker finished the incantation "**KEDAVRA**"and right before the eyes of all the people in Diagon Alley the impossible happened. The killing curse was blocked. The ground shot upwards right into the path of the curse and after it took the curse it continued in an arc and went right through the Death Eater's chest and into the earth behind him.

Meanwhile the runes orbiting Harry started shooting out at groups of Death Eaters and causing much damage. One shot out at a group and exploded with fire, throwing bodyparts in all directions while other achanged into giant icicles that shattered and sent shards in all directions though they were somewhat aimed because none went into an innocent, but most landed in the necks of Death Eaters. Some would not be having any children anymore and other runes were making wind or water and throwing people into walls beaking one bone or another, while others were sending lightning bolts and frying Death Eaters alive.

While Hell visited Diagon Alley a group of people apparated into the area and saw elemental runes doing some serious carnage while one silver robed person standing in the middle runiing torwards a familiar pinkheaded person lying in shock in the street.

"Tonks." Remus Lupin called as he realised who it was but as soon as the person was at Tonks side he took her into his arms and the elemental storm subdued he looked at the group of order members shook his head and called "Too late."

He took a silver dagger, cut his finger and smeared the blood on the runic medalion around his neck. There was a brief vision of a black hole swallowing the man and Tonks before it closed and people looked around in confusion all thinking the same thing "Who the hell was that?"

* * *

AU: Ok first thing first, my beta told me that the _bracium_ in BRACIUM IMENDO refered to the forearm bone, i personaly thought it was something related to broken, that's how it would be in Icelandic gramar, lets just have it like this... the spell wasn't real Lochart made it up on the spot and it didn't do what he thought it would do, so it just vanished all the bones it touched . 

As for the egg i wont tell what it will be but you gave me an idea i read some time ago and i checked over some norse mythology books and found a perfect creature (and before you ask, no it's not a nidhogg) it's mentioned once in the whole history of Asgard i wont tell any more, but for those who gave me the idea thanks.

one thing its not going to be a Harry/goblin story no one asked about it, but just to make it clear

as for his friends i dont know what i should do about them but what do you think?

oh, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, i think i'm addicted to the stuff


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Dark..._

_Can't... open... Eyes..._

_What happened..._

_Attack... Diagon Alley..._

_Have I... been taken... captive?..._

_Last... memmory's..._

_**AVADA KEDAVRA**..._

_Earth... save... me_

_Then... Hell..._

_No..._

_Man... silver robes... Harry?..._

_Earth... Water... Fire... Air... Elements?..._

_Fighting... Death Eaters... _

_No... _

_Killing... Death Eaters..._

_Harry... pick... me... up..._

_Pressure... _

_Darkness..._

_That... small... Elementa... outburst..?_

Laughter

_Laughing... hurts..._

_I wonder... what triggered... that outburst..._

_

* * *

_

Chaos...

Chaos is one word to describe the situation in number 12 Grimmauld Place.

There were order members running around, people were shouting at each other. Some _discussions _were so loud that the kids outside the kitchen door didn't even have to use extendable ears.

"Order" Dumbedore started "order in the Order," some Order members groaned it was an really old, bad pun that Dumbledore had started soon after the making of the Order.

"As you all know, there was an attack on Diagon Alley this afternoon, to the best of our knowledge therre were no casualities, civilian or Order," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean 'to the best of our knowledge'" Hestia Jones asked.

"Well after the attack Diagon Alley was almost unrecogniseable, it was flooded, there were large ice-shards lying around, large holes in the earth and cliffs several feet up into the air and the fire in some of those carcasses wont die. So you see it is hard to see if there are any civilian bodiess in that... that hell."

Every Order member who hadn't been on the zone was gaping at the Headmaster not only for his description but also for his choice of words.

Then he murmured under his breath "And Nymphadora is missing too."

"What happened to Tonks?" Mrs. Weasley asked "and what carcasses? You said there weren't any casualties?"

"There weren't any casualties on the light side, but I can assure you there are very few Death Eaters alive after that attack and those who are, are have been rendered immobile. As for Nymphadora, her whereabouts remain unknown. She was abducted by the man who destroyed Diagon Alley." Dumbledore explained.

"What! Death Eaters abducted Tonks, why isn't she being looked for." Mrs.Weasley ranted.

"Because we don't have a starting point. It wasn't a Death Eater who kidnaped her. It was the one who killed them." there was total silence. "He was dressed in a silver robe and is exteamly powerful. I have a reason to belive that he is competent with wandless and elemental magic, which is what destroyed the Alley, and the Death Eaters in it. This mysterious man could be more powerful than myself or Voldemort. It would be a dissaster if he turned against us. We must meet with him and convince him to join us. And now for less urgent things, Kingley can you go to Gringotts and pick up some money from young Mr .Potter's vault, the Order is running short on funds."

* * *

In Surrey said mysterious man was sitting on a chair at the side of a bed waching beutiful young brown haired woman unconscious on the bed.

Harry was thinking about the attack on Diagon Alley. He had killed a man, well a couple of men, nearer to dozen of men. Ah, who was he kidding, he had killed at least thirty men, most of it had been uncontolled, but he had killed at least one with a spell, maybe more with those reducto. Then there was that _minor, _uncontrolled, elemental outburst. What was major outburst and what would happen when he learned to control it?

Harry was brought out of his musings by laughter from his bed. Tonks stopped laughing, cried in pain and shot up into a sitting position. The pieces of paper that were placed on her forehead and chest fell off and she cried again in pain. She felt like her head was splitting and her organs felt like they were about to burst open at any minute. She was in so much pain that she almost didn't feel Harry put her back into lying position and cut her finger. She then felt something wet placed on her forehead and then between her breast and felt the pain subdue almost immediately.

"Do you always fondle the women you bring home while they're unconscious?" she asked

Harry spluttered in embarrassment and started apologising

"Um... sorry Tonks... it was only for the healing and... um..."

Tonks took one look at Harrys face and started laughing.

"Sorry Harry you are just too easy," Tonks said "but what were you doing to my forehead and my um... chest? And what was that awful pressure?"

"Well... I was using my runes to try to heal you... and it's working." Harry said.

"How do you know it's working?" Tonks asked.

"You felt it when I cut your finger?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded

"Look at it." Harry said

She did and almost screamed in shock. There was nothing there, not even a scratch.

"That's how I know it's working, the one on your head is working on mental and brain darmage and stopping your headache, the one on your uh... chest is working on your organs and perventing you from feeling the pain you should be in, which is a good thing judging by your reaction when they fell off you." Harry explained "As for the pressure you felt, it was me forcing you through a portal with me. I wasn't hurt because I used my blood. I should have used your blood insted..."

"No you shouldn't, you would have been hurt" Tonks said.

"No I wouldn't, let me quote: 'One of the main advantages of a rune master is the nullifying field around him. It nullifies all advanced rune magic around him that he doesn't know of or doesn't agree to. This means that runes cannot harm him. It also means that he cannot be harmed by runes even in a situation where anyone else would die.' So you see Tonks I wouldn't be hurt."

"Where did you quote that from?" Tonks asked.

"The rune master book just came with an owl yesterday." Harry explained.

"Oh, you realise what this means. I mean if you are un-affected by wards, you could apparate into Hogwarts if you wanted to." Tonks said.

"Well I cannot apparate, but I can use portals." Harry said.

"What are those portals anyway?" Tonks asked.

"They are a magical form of transportation not unlike a portkey. There are three kinds of them, the easiest is the amulet portal which takes you from point A to point B just like a portkey. Well except the blackhole which swallows you when you use it." Harry said.

"What do you mean blackhole?" Tonks asked.

"Well lets just say that our exit from the alley was much more dramatic than planned." Harry said.

"Oh?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, but back to portals. There is the platform portal which is a ward circle with transportation runes in it. It lets you choose an exit point on another circle. I tried and found out there are a few active portals in Britain. There are two in the Ministry of Magic, one in Department of Mystery's and one in the entrance hall, Then there are three in Hogwarts and of course Stonehenge." Harry explained

"Three in Hog... wait Stonehenge"Tonks said

"Yes it seems that it was an international transportation centre for Britain. I checked it out there are faint traces of rune magic on the stones there. Some of the bigger stones even have Gateway portal runes on them. As for Hogwarts there is one in the entrance hall, one in the Ravenclaw common room, or I assumed that, everything was in blue and bronze and books all over the place, she was a rune master... er mistress, but then there was one in the Chamber of Secrets. The weird thing is that it is connected only to Ravenclaws portal which makes you wonder, then it gives you a bad mental image." Harry shuddered at the thought.

"You said three so I expect that the gateway portal is the last?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, the gateway portal is the last, it makes a door through space so if you walk through you appear somewhere else and to you it just seemed you walked through a door." Harry said

Harry looked her over, it must have been her natrual look. She was a little taller than him, with dark brown hair which reached right past her shoulders, and the Black family grey eyes.

"Tonks is this your natrual look" Harry asked.

"No Harry, no people are born with pink hair" Tonks stated.

Harry reached and took a lock of her hair and showed her.

"But your hair isn't pink." he informed her.

"It isn't?" she asked "Oh I feel so embarrassed."

"This form isn't anything to be embarrassed over, it's beautiful" he said but realised what he just said and started apologise "sorry... but um..."

"Its alright" Tonks said.

Harry was looking at her 'at least I wasn't lying to her, she is beautiful' he thought 'and when the wind blows in her hair it reflects the sunlight'

They looked in each others eyes and leaned closer Tonks parted her lips a little and asked "Where the hell is that wind coming from? The window is closed."

The wind got more intense and Harry noticed Tonks staring over his shoulder. A little annoyed that Tonks wasn't paying any attention to him he looked backa nd saw the egg he had made hanging a metre in the air and had a little tornado around it. A crack appeared and emitted a sound that was a mix between a birds screech and a wind blowing through leaves. It was so loud that Harry didn't even hear Tonks say "Damn I thought it would be a phoenix."

* * *

A.N. First of all let me apologize for the long wait i usualy write on weekends but the last one was stolen from me plus i had an anoying plotbunny bouching around in my head.

Thanks for all the reviews i wouldn't have belived it when i started how many i got,

to: Phoenix-Of-Hogwarts: you'll have to find me first.  
to: every one who judge my spelling and gramar: you think this is bad you should see my Icelandic... or Danish shudder

Great thanks to my beta: Godfric Potter

The next chapter will mainly be a quote from Harry's pet book about his new pet, maybe some things from the order and his friends but not much more.

Thanks once again


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Deep in the bowells of Gringotts**

Kingsley Shakebolt stood outside of vault 195. The goblin he was with 'Gristakk, Dinhook or Griptac or somthing' told him to give him the key, 'the nerve of that goblin, to order his superior aroud.'

Kingley handed the goblin the key and he put it into the keyhole and twisted, well tried to twist but it was stuck then a red light started to blink and a sound like a muggle... 'siken was it?'

Then Kinsley heard some pops and saw six goblins in full armor with swords that glowed green with magic. He heard some words spoken in gobeldegook but it was the last thing he was aware of before he was unconcious.

**Graknic Griphook's office**

Graknic sat at her desk doing some paperwork when the door burst open and her brother walked in. He looked emotionless, but she knew her brother well enough to know that he was about to burst out laughing. He closed the door, when the door was closed he sank to the floor laughing.

"You should have seen his face when the security goblins came," He gasped out between laughs.

"Slow down Gristang, brother, start from the begining." Graknic said smiling.

"Well" he started "Mr..." he looked on the notepad he had "...Kingsley Shaklebolt came to Gringotts sometime around five and he asked for immediate acces to Mr...erm Harry's vault. He had an old key, and it didn't fit, therefor, because this was an medium security vault, the security goblins were immediately alerted and took him to the human Auror headquarters where he will being charged for attempted brake in into a Gringots vault and suspected thievery. Just thought you should know.

"Of course I should know" she said "our family has taken care of the Potter vaults for century's. Now pop over to Harry's residence and tell him about Mr Shaklebolts break in.

**No 12 Grimmauld Place... err You-Know-Where**

Albus Percivil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in the kitchen of No 12. 'Life is good ' he thought. He had the Weasley mum making his food, the Weasley brat was greedy enough to be bought of and he had intercepted the mail from the Granger girl, the boy was completely alone.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore" called a voice disrupting his private ego trip, "I have some bad news" growled Moody as he spotted Dumbledore at the table.

"What is it Mad Eye" Dumbledore said grumpily nothing was more important than his ego trip, well maybe the boy growing a brain on his own rebelling against the cause, running away or some things like that.

"Kingsley has been arrested." Moody said.

'Ok this is bad but not unsaveable' Dumbledore thought.

"For breaking into Potters vault." Moody continued.

'Scrach that, he couldn't be seen defending somone that worked against the boy' Dumbledore thought, out loud he said "We'll see if he'll be judged guilty. If he is then we can break him out. We can say it was Voldemort, his wife or some still-in-love ex-girlfriend."

"Dumbledore" Moody said "You want to tell me something. Why should Potter change locks and not give us the keys if his parents will gave the Order access to the vaults?"

"Harry must never have read the Will, and has seen the frequent widrawals and thought someone was stealing from him." Dumbledore lied smoothly.

**Smallest bedroom, No 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

_A little annoyed that Tonks wasn't paying any attention to him he looked back and saw the egg he had made hanging a metre in the air and had a little tornado around it. A crack appeared and emitted a sound that was a mix between a birds screech and a wind blowing through leaves. It was so loud that Harry didn't even hear Tonks say "Damn I thought it would be a phoenix."_

Well it wasn't a phoenix, as a mater of fact neither of them was sure what it was. They knew it was a bird and just out of the egg it looked like a miniature white-tailed eagle, miniature meaning that it could have stood on its legs inside the egg and not touching the roof of it, but its feathers were blue-tinted that made the effect that it was see-through. Before their eyes it grew to the size of a hunting falcon and landed on Harry's shoulder.

They were still staring at it when they heard a pop behind them and somone say in surprise "What in the name of the treasures of the ancestors?"

The two people in the room looked behind them and saw a goblin standing there gaping in surprise.

"Griphook, judging by your reaction you know what this bird is." Harry stated.

"Yes but this bird is thought to be only a myth, it's..." the goblin was interupted by a screech from the bird.

Harry stared dumbfounded at the bird for couple of seconds and then started laughing. The other two in the room stared at him like he had just gone mad.

"What?"Harry asked "Didn't you hear what he said?"

They both shook their heads slowly.

"Am I the only one hearing this?"Harry asked.

They noded equally slowly.

"Ok one last thing" Harry said "is it a sign of a dark wizard to be able to talk to birds?"

Tonks burst out laughing "no but i dont think it has ever happened before" she said.

"It has happened before, but it's a sign of a light wizard because the only known bird to do this is a phoenix" Griphook said.

"Oh" Harry said "but what did you say it was?"

"It's a Hraesvelgr" Griphook said.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Hraesvelgr, it is supposed to be a myth but it's description is in most books about birds. It is supposed to be an distant cousin to the phoenix and... anyway I didn't come here to ramble about mythical birds, I came here to tell you that there was an attempted break in to your vault earlier today" Griphook said.

"Oh" Harry said "who?"

"A lapdog of our mutual friend: Mr...Shaklebolt, Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"I knew it" Harry said "I just knew the old man couldn't keep his hand out of the biscuit jar. Can I prosecute him?" Harry asked.

"Of course, if you want to." Griphook said.

"Please do" Harry said "and dump a gallon of veritaserum down his throat. I want as much dirt on the old man as possible."

Griphook grined and said "Very well Mr Potter," and made himself ready to apparate out.

"Its Harry." Harry said.

"And I'm Gristang," said the Goblin as he popped away.

Harry was still grumbling about unpolite goblins that don't even say good bye, when Tonks said "Maybe we should try to find out more about this bird? What did Gristang say... Hraesvelgr?"

"Hm maybe I should try to ask him his name." Harry said to Tonks.

"Ok" Tonks said.

"Ummm... err.. Do you have a name." Harry blurted out.

The bird screeched.

" He says that's up to me" Harry said "what should I name him?"

"Should we check what the book says about him first?" Tonks asked.

"Ok" Harry said and got the bookand sat down with it on the bed beside Tonks.

"H... hp... hq... hs... not so far, here it is hra... Hraesvelgr," Harry mumbled as he turned the pages and started to read.

**Hraesvelgr – Corpse-swallower – **_Haliaeetus Corpusvoro_

Ministery Risk Rating: XXXXXXX Known multiple wizard killer

Hraesvelgr(HS) is a magical eagle, most of it's feathers are brown and blue-tinted but its tail and the underside of it's wings are bluish white and it has a yellow beak.

The HS is believed to be a myth but there are some documented sightings, though they are few. The HS is considered a distant cousin of the Phoenix, but while the Phoenix's magical powers are focused around fire, the HS's magical powers focus around wind.

The HS can make itself invisible, can beat its wings so hard that it can interupt wind-currents. It can also change it's size from the size of a Colibry (with a few centimetres of wingspan) to an unknown size but the largest documented was around 6 meters in wingspan.

Muggles have seen a HS many hundreds of years ago but because of the power in it they believed it to be a Thurs (A magical giant) and the source of all wind in the world.

"Wow that's a hell of a bird" Tonks said dumbfounded.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Any idea what you're going to name it" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about Thor" Harry answered.

"Thor, like the thunder god, isn't that a rather classy name for a bird?" Tonks asked.

Harry was about to answer when the newly dubbed Thor flew ower to Tonks, pecked her on the head, screeched and flew over on Harrys shoulder.

"Why are you blushing?" Tonks asked.

"He told me to restrain my mate." Harry said blushing deeply.

Tonks blushed to.

Sorry about the wait i had a bad case of writers block and my beta is drowning in school work.  
Hraesvelgr was Hræsvelgur means corpse swallower and the ae/æ is said like a I

To: Rasmus, every child in Iceland try's to learn Danish, the keyword is try's, i've never grasped it but my sister can talk it almost fluently ;)  
To: NamelessHeretic, I try.

bye see you later (i hope)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Running.

Just like that day when he found about his powers.

Now he wasn't even running for his body or stamina, now he was just curious about who would be runing with him if Tonks was missing. Tonks bet on Snape (Uncle Snappie as she had called him) because he was the youngest. Harry thought it would be Lupin because his situation made him have super human strength and stamina.

Of course, if it was Snape it was worth running double the normal distance just because of that.

As Harry came to the normal bench he sat down and listened, he heard nothing.

He began looking around to see any clues where his unknown guard was, footprints in the mud, dented grass, things like that, he saw nothing unusual and he sighed to himself "why do people have to make it so hard for me."

He walked over to a mound of dry dirt and began drawing "_kenaz"._ He murmured to himself as he drew the rune that meant beakon or torch which would lead to the Sight, which was what he wanted.

He disecretly pulled out the silver knife he had purchased in Diagon Alley, cut his hand and let a drop of blood fall onto the rune.

The rune flashed the now familiar shade of red which meant it was ready. He now took a handfull of dirt which was dry so it was very fine dust and threw it into the wind.

To somone else it would just look like an act of boredom and depression, drawing a picture in the dirt and destroying it.

To Harry on the other hand it was dead useful as he now saw all magically hidden things where the dust had touched as long as the dust was magically charged. The problem was that that wouldn't be very long, because he had used so little blood.

Other than a heart with letters carved into a nearby tree, he could guess what LE+JP stood for, he saw he saw Remus J. Lupin standing nearby with a concerned look on his face. Harry walked in his direction, took a seat on the bench he had sat on earlier, reached over and took the cloak off him.

"What... How... Why... How did you know I was there?" Remus asked.

"Take this Professor" Harry handed him a flat stone.

"What, why" Remus said as he took it.

When Remus took the stone it immediatly turned sky blue.

"What...?" Remus asked.

"I'll explain when we get to Privet Drive" Harry said before Remus finished the question and started running back to Privet Drive.

When they were half way there Remus asked: "Do you run like this every day?"

Harry answered "Yep, but you can count yourself lucky, if Snape had been on guard duty I would have run twice this distance."

Remus laughed.

When they made it to Privet Drive they hard somone call "Boy get over here right now."

"Oops it's my uncle," Harry said "wait for me in my room, second floor, the door with all the lock's on it" he said to Remus.

"Ok" Said Remus and started climbing the stairs.

When Harry was sure Remus was out of eyesight he took a piece of parchment out of his pocket along with his bloodquill and wrote the bindrune he had been making the last couple of days "_Auroch,Algiz" _he muttered under his breath as he wrote it and when he was done he put it in his pocket.

Harry walked into the kitcen and stood aginst his uncle "Yes, Uncle Vernon" he said.

"Why, is there another freak in this house" Vernon bellowed.

"What freak?" Harry asked hoping he would say Remus.

"What freak! What freak? That half naked harlot lying in your bed" his uncle bellowed "What's such a nice looking freak doing with you anyway?"

"Well" Harry said "I saved her from certain death. In the process destroying a whole sreet and when I transported her here she was injured so she is now healing in my room"

Vernon gulped and asked "How did a wimp like you destroy a whole street?"

Harry got a feral glint in his eyes as he answered "I used a special kind of very powerful magic that few can wield and no one alive apart from myself can, but as that is a secret I will have to make you forget."

"No... you won't be using that freak stuff on me!" Vernon said as he charged Harry meaning to punch him but his fist stopped few centimeters away from him with the sound of a gong.

When his Uncle's punch struck, Harry moved one step back and as Vernon was over balanced he fell down on his face.

Harry bent down ower him and said "You're lucky, I could have set that shield to attack back with just one extra rune." Harry took a stone out of his pocket and laid it on his Uncle's forehead. Once the ward was holding him down, Harry took the dagger our of its holster and cut his finger and let the blood drop onto the rune and murmured _"Isa,Thurisaz" _and his uncle got a peacful expession on his face letting Harry know his memory erasion had been successful.

As Harry made his way to his room he saw Remus standing outside his door way waiting. "Why didn't you go inside?" Harry asked.

"I did" Remus answered "but umm... Why is there a half-naked woman on your bed?"

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts**

If somone were looking at Professor Dumbledore he would seem quite calm, but under the calm surface he was absolutely fuming.

The boy had taken the main income for the Order away and put one of the Orders best agents into prison, well Dumbledore didn't really need the money, the Dumbledores were a wealthy family but he would never use his or his families money on some pet-project.

Now, what to do about moneymaking, he could make every member pay some galleons a month. Some of the richer families had done it in the first war, the Potters were one of them, that was the main reason the Order belived that they could lawfully take out of the Potter vault. Dumbledore had said it was in their will, and it was, the will said that 'if Voldemort iss still active then the Order may take up to 30 galleons a month for 10 years'. All Dumbledore did was just not to tell the whole truth.

'Well anyway' Dumbledore thought 'I have to get ready for the trial tomorrow.'

* * *

**Hermione Grangers room, the Granger house**

Hermione was looking out the window, leaning on her elbows on the windowsill and just watching the children outside runing and laughing, unaware of the dangers that lurked in this world or another.

While she was looking out the window, she was thinking about her best friend. She had been almost scared by the tone he used on her and Ron at the reading. He had accused her of not having the guts to disobey the Headmaster. 'How dare he!' she thought 'after all the letters I sent him, when the Headmaster strictly ordered me not to send any. I even mentioned it in my letters. Harry didn't answer them either, that's very unlike Harry, somthing must be wrong with him.' Sometime into her rant she had stood up and started pacing the room. 'I wonder if I can get Dad to drive me to Surrey' she thought as she ran out the door.

* * *

AN: Very very very sorry for the long wait, I got a mayor writers-block and the story just stoped flowing, sorry.  
Ok now what do YOU want to happen at the trial (i would have writen it tn this chapter but i have no idea what is going to happen)  
As for the Hraesvelgr it is mentioned in norse mythology, it is a jotun(giant) that sits on the end of the sky's in the form of a eagle beating his wings creating the wind (the rest of his powers i did just make up) and i made it related to a phoenix because it made sense that the two elemental birds in the world are related.

Wulffmann: Ok I did understand that but Danish has allways been my worst class in scool ;) sorry  
Daire-Floresta: Fyrst chapter temper tantrum  
omnis potens: Its a bit of both actually  
ok:Sorry but i have no idea what you are talking about  
Phoenix-Of-Hogwarts:I dont supose a nice heatful "sorry" would suffice

Thanks for all the Reviews  
bye and R&R please


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: This Chapter Has Not Been Beta'd. My beta seems too be bussy with Real Life(tm)

* * *

Chapter 9 

"_I did" remus answered "but umm... Why is there a half-naked woman on your bed?"_

Harry instantly turned beet red and almost shouted "it isn't what it looks like."

"Ok, ok" Remus said smiling "but that doesn't explain why she is on your bed... who is she anyways."

"Errr... umm... wait a second and I'll tell you inside" Harry said before walking through the door and closing it behind him.

The door had barely closed before Remus could hear some strange noices, and then Harry began too shout "argh, no down, please get off girl, oh.. not you too will you please get of me for a minute, thanks, and you will you get decent" then Remus heard another, strangely familiar voice say "but wont it?.." and Harry answer "no they will work just as well if you cover them up,you know that and why didn't you anyways I told you that I would bring Remus in if he was my guard" "I bet on Snape remember" the familiar voice answered.

The door opened but before Harry could let Remus in Remus asked "three Harry?"

"Argh... just get in" Harry said and went through the door and Remus followed.

As soon as they were through the door the two birds that were sitting on the windowsill flew and perced on his shoulders, then the snowy owl that Remus knew was Hedwig, started rubing the top of her head to his chin affectionately, while the other bird that Remus didn't know and looked like a very small eagle, started to try to groom his hair and the girl on Harry's bed was laughing and still her voice sounded familiar.

"Ok" Remus said as he sat down in the only chair in the room "explain."

"Remus did you take ancient runes" Harry asked.

"Yes" Remus answered "I was the only one of the Maurderers who did."

"You still have the stone I gave you before" Harry asked, when Remus noded he said "look at it"

Remus inspected the stone and saw some small runes on it "hmm... _Wunjo_, _Ansuz and Eihwas,_ set in stone, for defence?... Ah I've got it, is this your blood" he asked Harry

Harry noded once.

"This is too check trustworthiness torwards you?" Remus half stated half asked.

Harry noded again.

"Where did you get this?" Remus asked "I mean, I know it's legal but it must have cost a bloody fortune.

Harry shrugged and said "I made it."

Remus gaped and said "but... But this is quite advanced Runemagic... And you don't even take runes."

There was a snort from the bed "if you think you're surprised you should have seen my face when he made a funtional ward, within 10 minutes from reading his first rune."

"What!" Remus shouted "that is impossible... And who the hell are you?" he asked the woman on the bed.

"Oh" Harry said "allow me the introduction, Remus Lupin this is Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin"

**M1 Motorway**

Hermione was getting anxious to meet her friend, she had never seen how Harry's home life was, was it as bad as he had said? Was it worse? He was after all famous for his understatements, well he was more famous for his scar but the understatements were close second, followed up by Quiddich.

She had managed to convince her Dad to drive her to Privet Drive, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there, should she knock and ask the Dursleys to meet Harry or should she try too get his attention from outside it couldn't be so hard to find out wich window was his, the wall around it should be darmaged since the second year when the twinns ripped the bars of his window, and if she could find his window then she could throw a stone at the it, yes she'd do that.

**Albus Dumbledores office, Hogwarts**

Dumbledore was preparing for the trial, he had been trying to decide wich he should represent, Harry or Kingsley when a owl had dropped of a message that said that a Goblin named Graknic Griphook would be representing Harry, the name of the Goblin sounded all too familiar.

So he would be representing Kingsley.

The bad thing was that by doing that he would most certainly drive the boy further away, he needed that boy, he wanted to know what the power the darklord knows not is, he wanted too be able to replicate it.

With so many things on his mind, he never thought of the blood oaths the Order members were made make.

**The smallest room, Nr. 12 Privet Drive, Surrey**

"_Oh" Harry said "allow me the introduction, Remus Lupin this is Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin."_

"Umm... Hi Remie" Tonks said trying, and failing too break the tension.

"T... Tonks?"

"Yes Remus, it's Me" Tonks answered.

"Tonks, What happened? Why are you here? Do you know who the Silvered Phantom is?" Remus rambled.

Harry burst out laughing "the silvered what."

"Oh" Remus said "didn't you know, the day of the reading there was a deatheater attack on Diagon Alley but it was stopped by one man, he was in a silver cloak with a charm too hide his face."

"Another bloody title, atleast I'm not The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Destroyed-Diagon-Alley-Single-Handedly" Harry mutered.

Tonks laughed but Remus was compleatly gobsmacked.

"Y-you are the Silvered Phantom?" Remus asked "b-but how? Why when what..." he rambled on.

"I..."Harry began but the two birds nested on his shoulders gave a screech and flew out the window.

"O...K" Harry said slowly in confusion "what just happened."

As he finished the last word the birds came back in and Hedwig sat on the bed post and Thor droped a rat on Tonks lap and sat on the opposite bedpost.

Tonks, being the lady she was began screaming the house down.

The high sound seemed too frighten the rat and it turned around and began runing but saw Hedwig and started backing slowly away, it's paw glittered in the light...

'Wait' Harry thought 'rats don't glitter.'

"Stun it" Harry shouted but Remus having recognised the rat for what it was, was a step ahead of him and "Stupefy."

"Here put him in this" Harry said as he emptied a potions-ingredients-jar on the floor.

Harry almost ran ower too his desk as much as you can run two steps, picked up his bloodquill and began drawing a ward circle on a pice of parcment "_Uruz,Nauthiz,Perthro,Algiz" _Harry hissed throug the pain in his hand and took the jar now containing the rat and put it in the middle of the circle, there was a bright flash of red light that left everyone half-blind.

The only thing breaking the silence was harry muttering too him self "remember: not get this exited while doing Rune magic again."

**Street outside Nr.12 Privet Drive**

Hermione had just arrived when one window in the house flashed brightly, she didn't know what too think so she forgot too show any precaution and ran straight through the front door.

When she was inside the house she ran straight into Mrs.Dursley, Hermione was frightened for a second but Petuina said "ahh you must be a friend of my Duddykins, he's in his room, up the stairs second door on the right."

Hermione put a fake smile on her face and went up the stairs and found the doors with many locks on and opened it, inside she found a unknown woman on the bed, Professor Lupin laying on the floor stuned in shoock and harry laying by the desk, on the desk sat a jar with a familiar rat inside.

There was a shocked silence for few seconds then Harry said "remember: not get this exited while doing Rune magic again."

Hermione was the first one too speak up "Rune magic, Harry you can't use Rune magic, you dont even take the class."

"Hermione" Harry said "ever heard of knocking?"

Hermione opened her mouth too ansver.

"Never mind" Harry cut her off "Remus do you still have that stone?"

Remus noded and passed him the stone.

Harry examined it for a while before noding and passing it too Hermione, the stone turned blue immediately.

Harry noded and Remus asked "What was this about Rune magic?"

Harry got embaresed and said "Well... um... I'm the first Rune Master in a thousand years"

Later Harry would wish he had a camera, just this once in his life, just too get the look on their faces on film.

* * *

Here it is, at last. Wait a minute while I get the list of excuses...  
1. Well, I got a job, that has too count for something.  
2. When I started this chapter I had no idea what I was going too have in it.  
3. I had a horribe case of Plottbunny's, resulting in my new story and another one that I have too do a little research on before I can write it. 

Soooooo... Am I forgiven? Somehow I doubt it, it could be all the torch-wielding lunatics chasing me but who cares.

So Reviews:  
Vayne: That has too be the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. :') Sob.  
Jabarber69: Thanks for the sugestion.  
gabriel: No, my completly unpolitical brain does.  
Alphamec: I have nothing aginst Dumbledore, I don't belive him evil in canon but this isn't canon is it? I just like the twist of having Dumly evil, but he's a ok guy.

There I hope the next chapter will be out sooner, much sooner.

Flamer will be shot,  
Survivors will be shot again.  
Hunting Licence are sold by paypal.


	10. Chapter 10

At last, the long awaited Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The Ministry of magic, Courtroom 4**

Harry had taken couple of hours to prepare for the trial, he had made some new runes both offensive and defensive, he had made amulets for his group of friends and bore some himself and even one completely new that he had spent half the night developing, it was supposed to defend him from mind intrusion but he had no mean of testing it, no one of his friends had the slightest Legimancy talent.

Beside the fact that he had enough firepower to destroy the ministry, he had Remus tell him about wizarding laws and Tonks telling him about the Black family rules.

After they teleported into the Ministry and the portal amulet had destroyed itself they were met by Graknic.

"May the ancestors bring you wealth" she said "and good luck, you seem to need it"

"And the same too you Graknic" Harry answered for the group "anything new since last time?"

"We found out that Dumbledore will be representing Shakebolt" she answered.

"Damn" Harry and Remus shouted for two different reasons, then Remus took a Galleon from his pocket and flipped it over to Harry, mumbling about "schoolchildren taking the poor werewolf's money" and "like you weren't rich enough before."

"How long do you think this will last?" Harry asked "will there be enough time to get my emancipation signed?"

"You should have..." Graknic answered but as she said that the door to courtroom 4 opened.

They walked in and found their seats.

Harry noticed that they were before the whole Wizengamot, and rightly so, the Potters had a seat in the Wizengamot and an Auror tried to steal from them.

The judge came in and everybody rose, it was neither the minister nor Amelia Bones because Amelia was head of the Aurors and there fore the Kinsleys boss, and the minister would automatically try to judge against Harry and because this was an open trial that wouldn't be good for his political career, but that didn't stop him from being in the audience.

"Defendant rise" the judge called "Kinsley Shakebolt you are accused of trying to steal money of a Wizengamot family namely the Potters and to have previously succeeded on numerous occasions, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty" Kinsley answered immediately, no shame in his voice.

"Ok then" the judge said but meanwhile thought: 'there went the chance to settle this peacefully, if he didn't have the key to the Potter vault the goblins are out for blood, but still Dumbledore is defending him, this is not good, not good at all.'

"Accuser your first witness" the judge continued.

As Graknic stood up and prepared to speak a unknown Wizengamot member shouted: "What is a goblin doing in here, throw her out, this is all human buissness"

Harry stood up, pure furry written on his face, a green aura surrounded him as he began to speak: "She is here under the protection of both the Potter and the Blacks, and I understand that they have such a large number of seats that I could Vote the Griphook family into the Wisengamot and even if all of you would resist she would still be made an member, the Potter's and the Black's have 27 percent of seats and to vote someone into the Wizengamot you only need 25."

Harry was going to continue his rant but stopped once Remus put a hand on his shoulder and told him to "calm down, your aura is visible" Harry got a panicked expression and sat down "the….."He said and pointed at his forehead.

"No" Remus answered the green one; Harry signed in relive and told Graknic to continue.

"We are trying to end this as soon as possible" Graknic said "so I call forth Mr. Kinsley Shakebolt."

Kingsley was lead to the witness stand.

Graknic continued "my client demands that the witness will be given Vetiveraserum."

At the judges nod a Auror stepped forth and administered the Vetiveraserum.

And so Graknic began the questioning.

"Where were you at 5pm the 10th of July?" she asked.

Kinsley thought for a minute and answered "I was standing on the steps of Gringots."

"Where were you going?" She continued her questioning.

"I was on my way to vault 195" he answered immediately.

"Why were you going to vault 195?" Graknic asked.

"I was going to take some money from that vault" Kinsley answered.

"Were you aware at that time that young Mister Potter was in the possession of that vault?" Graknic continued.

For the first time in this trial Kinsley was visibly fighting the potion "Y-Y….Yes."

"Why were you going to take money from that vault?" Graknic asked.

"Because I was ordered to" said Kinsley, seemingly more relaxed.

"Who ordered you to?" Graknic asked.

"T-th... the he…head o-of the O…O…Order o-of the P-Ph…Phoenix" Kingsley answered fighting the potion as well as he could.

"I rest my case" Graknic said.

"Defender any questions?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor" Dumbledore Answered and stood up.

Dumbledore started his questioning.

"Where, to the best of your knowledge, any legal difficulties related to taking money from that vault?" Dubledore asked.

"No" was Kinsley's short answer.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because the Potters will read that the order could take money from them after their death" Kingsley answered.

"I rest my case" Dumbledore said.

Before the Judge could say anything Graknic spoke: "Permission to speak up?"

"Granted" the judge said.

"I have here the will of the Potters" she said and held up a folder, "it specifically says: 'IF the war is not over by our demise The Order of the Phoenix may take 500 galleons a year for ten years from our demise or until the war is over.' Now as both 10 years are over since the demise of the Potters, and the war was stopped, then Mr.Shakebolts actions were illegitimate."

The judge just nodded and stood up "one last question for Mr.Shakebolt" he said "who is the head of The Order of the Phoenix?"

Kinsley visibly fought the Vetiveraserum he was red in the face from trying to force his jaws together, he fisted his hands so hard that his fingernails pierced his skin and blood flowed from his palms, after almost 10 minutes of struggle he whispered something too low for anyone to hear.

After he finished speaking his skin began to glow red, not the soft red color that Harry connected to his rune ability but blood red then with the sound of a paper ripping the glow ripped in two and flew in each direction from Kinsley's body and he slumped down in his chair, dead.

**XnMMI**

After Kingsley had been confirmed dead and the court was adjourned, Harry's group sat at the Ministry cafeteria.

"What was that?" Harry asked no one in particular.

Remus answered "the old geezer made the spies of the order sign a magical contract, but I didn't dare to even think it was a blood oath."

Harry started to tap his left hand to the back of his right hand in agitation and started to think of a new way to torture the old man.

"grumble grumble and then a Isar and grumble grumble" he was so preoccupied in talking to himself that he didn't notice that when he said 'Isar' the spot where he had taped began to glow the familiar shade of red and the Isar rune appeared carved in the flesh and began to bleed.

On the other hand Remus had noticed the wound on Harry's right hand and was so surprised that he dropped the glass of water he had in his hand.

Harry with his seeker reflexes, of course caught the glass before it hit the floor, but when Harry touched the glass the water in it instantly froze.

As most people know, when water freezes it expands and that's why the glass exploded.

The first thing Harry felt after he caught the glass was a stinging pain in the hand, he looked down and saw that the only thing that he held was a cylinder made of ice and shards of glass embalmed in his palm. "Ok" he said "what the hell just happened?"

Remus pointed soundlessly on the back of his hand.

"Isar that explains it" Harry muttered.

Harry waited a few moments for the wound to heal, he expected it like any other runic wound, to heal nearly instantly after being used, after two minutes he gave up on waiting, also the wound seemed to bleed much faster than any wound of this size should be able to.

"Erm… Does anyone walk around with a bandage, here?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Actually…" Graknic spoke as she fished a roll of bandage from her pocket and gave to Harry.

"Wow… Do all Gingots employees walk around with bandage?" Harry asked.

"No" Graknic said "All Goblins do."

"Why?" Hermione asked curious.

Graknic thought for a while and said: "You know that magic is in your blood?"

Harry just nodded thinking about his rune magic.

"Goblins believe that magical powers can be drained from the body with blood so the try to bleed as little as possible" Graknic explained "but I'm surprised that you know that magic is in the blood" She continued "most humans seem to have forgotten it" she said "but there were a few exceptions for an example there is an gate way, here in the ministry made entirely with some sort of blood magic, but…" she stopped abruptly when she saw the frozen look on Harry's face "is something wrong?" she asked him.

Harry just stood up and ran to the nearest elevator, his friend's right behind him.

As they came to the floor with the Department of Mysteries they ran out of the elevator in the direction of the DoM.

When they at last were at the door Harry tried to open it, it was locked. "Damn it" He said "back a few paces will you" he said then he took a chicken bone from last nights supper that he had cleaned and etched some runes on and hanged it on the door, then his hand started to glow red for a short while, when the glow stopped, he touched the bone and ran to his friends.

**BooM**

Where before was a door was now a hole in the wall.

Now once again they stood in the round room and Harry asked Remus "How did you find us in this…" and waved his hand indicating the room.

"oh" Remus said "its simple when you enter the room the door to the room you want to enter is always the one opposite to the one you came thru."

Harry ran and opened the door opposite to the hole-nee-door and was in the so called death room.

He ran straight to the weil and started examining the columns that held it up, he seemed unhappy and stepped one step back, set his hands in front of him, and started concentrating.

The others saw his hands begin to glow, and then they looked at him and saw the look of pure concentration on his face, no one dared to ask in fear of ruining his concentration.

Then they saw the archway it was beginning to glow too, but it glowed deep purple, then runes began to turn visible on the seemingly unscratched stone.

When the archway was covered in runes Harry began to laugh, all his friend stared at him in disbelieve, at last Hermione spoke "what is so funny Harry?"

"Harry shook himself from the laughter and asked Remus "you used this for execution?" he said pointing at the weil.

"Yes" Remus said "nothing ever came out of it so everybody assumed they were dead."

Harry began laughing again.

At last Tonks snapped "What is so funny."

"This" Harry said pointing at the archway "is a food preserving mechanism"

"A refrigerator?" Hermione asked

"Something similar" Harry said "this stops time, in a pocket in space."

"So…" Tonks said

"So…" Harry said "Everything that has been put inside this thing is in the same state as when it was put in"

"That means" said Hermione "that anything dead put in there would be forever dead but anything living…"

"Would still be living" Remus finished for her.

"Can you shut it off?" Tonks asked hopeful.

"No" Harry said.

"Why not" Remus asked.

"Cause then we would have 500 years of death sentenced criminals on our hands, isn't one Voldemort enough for you?"

"Ohh" Tonks said "what will we then do?"

"Well this is rune magic so I should be immune" Harry said and jumped through the weil.

**HARRY!** Two voices shouted.

**XnMMI**

If I say "I'm sorry" would I be forgiven doges flying Torches, Pichforks, and Harry Potter 5's Thought so.

Sorry for the long wait but RL (tm) has been heretic,so much that I almost lost my intrest in writing, but here I am.

For my 10th chapter (and 18th birthday, wich is today, 7th of August) you get the story status  
Words: around 17000  
Hits: 131288  
Reviews: 415  
C2s: 141  
Favorites: 326  
Alerts: 595  
Wow oo

As for the Torch Wielding Lunatics, somone should make a Yahoo group with that name, to 'inspire' Writers to write faster :-)

Now I got a few rewiews asking for a HP/HG/NT threesome so here is a POLL  
HP/HG/NT vs HP/NT no other options.

As for this chapter I dont like it myself very much, but thats just me.  
The next chapter could be a long time away, cause I have no idea what is going to happen.

One more thing: I dont ambandon story's, I turn lazyness into an artform (I'll ad this to my signature)

Till next time Rune WarriorAll flamers will be shoot, survivors will be shoot again.  
Hunting licence sold by paypal.  
I dont ambandon storys, I turn lazyness into an artform.

ps. Looking for betas on my storys


	11. Chapter 11

"_Well this is rune magic so I should be immune" Harry said and jumped through the veil._

_**HARRY!** Two voices shouted._

**XnMMI**

Chapter 11

**XnMMI**

Harry was in a very strange place, well other than the time-stopping-thingy.

He was inside what looked like a long tunnel; this tunnel was filled with many kinds of things, ranging from human beings to the flower that was floating in front of him.

His rune aura was visible and it seemed to be the only thing that was between him and the time-stopping effect.

Harry looked back trough the veil, it seemed to be see-trough from this site, what he saw trough it filled him with so much anger, the first thing he noticed was that everything was frozen in place, though that was more funny than angering, that could be explained by the fact that he had made a time-bubble inside a timeless zone. Then he saw the expression on his friend's faces, they mad him fall to the floor laughing, there was Hermione that was hysterical 'she really needs to lighten up' Harry thought smiling.

There was Tonks that looked a little worried, Harry felt a little prang of regret for worrying her.

Graknic, who had followed them down was looking at the veil with undisguised awe, Harry inwardly groaned: just what he needed, some Goblin fans.

But what really touched Harry was the look on Remus's face there was pure trust in him, like he felt that Harry knew what he was doing and what his limits were, no one had ever put that much trust in him, sure his friends trusted him but there were always comments like: are you sure, or are you out of your mind, or something similar.

But the object of his anger was above their head, in the doorway, that he had blown was a high-healed, buckled boot, showing from under a purple cloak and a wand in an old hand just coming into view, it was quite apparent for anyone who had seen him before, who was walking through the door, and that was why Harry was seething.

Few minutes later Harry managed too calm himself down, 'find Sirius first, deal with Dumbledore later' he thought to himself.

Harry turned around facing away from the veil, the long tunnel in front of him had a single line of objects, Harry began wondering if there was any special system that objects in the tunnel were sorted by.

The first object Harry saw and only that he saw clear was a red rose floating waist high in five meters in front of him, all the other things were kind of blurred so he couldn't see them very well, he walked to the rose wondering why someone had thrown it through the veil, 'probably a last goodbye' he thought and touched it, when he touched it the red aura around him expanded around the rose and it fell to the floor, the aura stayed for few seconds but then faded.

He walked another five meters and came upon the object of his search, the "late" Sirius Black, he was floating in the air his back curved in an arc and if there was time here he would likely hurt his head by falling on the floor.

Harry reached to hold under Sirius's head and his aura expanded over Sirius's body, and Sirius fell to the floor, hard but still unconscious, Harry took his pulse, hoping that he was right about him living, Harry felt a slight pulse, he was just stunned.

It was on a time like this that Harry really wished he had given himself time to sign the emancipation. He had to drag Sirius out of the veil because he couldn't enervate him, because he was too young to do magic outside school.

When he was back at the veil he began to plan how he could get out, without Dumbledore knowing how powerful he really was, he was looking out the veil looking for an escape route when he noticed a leather-bound book stuck on the pillar on the inside of the veil, it was light brown and had pictures of some birds on the outside, 'why would someone throw a book through the veil' Harry wondered, he walked to it and examined the birds on it.

On the lowest part of the book was a picture of two ravens facing each other one was white but the other black and instead of eyes they had a set of suns.

Above them there was a purple swan with it's wings spread, the top of the wings was made of a rain cloud and the rain made the rest of them.

There above was a blue falcon in the shape of a thrice cloven lightning.

There was no title on the book but none the less it picked Harry's interest, he reached for it and as he touched it his aura expanded once again, then strange things began to happen, the book began to absorb his aura a minute later the book stopped, then the book began too change, the images that were already on it began to shrink and a new one appeared above them: a red eagle with tornado's for wings.

Obviously Harry took the book.

Harry started pondering again how he could get out without Dumbledore noticing, then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

**XnMMI**

Albus Dumbledore was hurrying to the Department of Mysteries, he had seen Harry running that way along with his companions, one of which he knew nothing of.

Suddenly a loud **BOOM **rocked the hallway, Dumbledore kept running.

When he reached the round room he began to hear a trace of conversation, when he was almost through the door he heard a loud exclamation, when he was through the door he was completely gob smacked, there in front of the veil of death, stood the Silver Phantom in all his glory dragging a seemingly dead body of Sirius Black.

"Gracnik can you get out by your self?" the Phantom asked.

Gracnik nodded and disappeared with a crack.

"We got company" he said.

Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and the unknown lady nodded and cut their finger and smeared the blood from it on a amulet they had around their necks, and disappeared into a swirling vortex.

The Phantom took out a similar amulet and used a silver knife to cut Sirius's handand smeared the blood on the amulet and likewise disappeared.

Dumbledore signed to himself 'what did the phantom want with a body, and why use the body's blood to teleport, wait, blood, the blood was flowing, that means Sirius is alive.'

Dumbledore was so disturbed by his new discovery that he completely forgot that Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

**XnMMI**

Riddle house, Little Hangleton.

Voldemort was in foul mood, he had lost thirty odd followers in the Diagon alley raid, and all by one man.

Who was the Silvered Phantom, and who does he work for, not the order, no they frown on killing with few notable exceptions, and he certainly isn't in his side, maybe he can be convinced to change sides, Lord Voldemort can after all be very convincing.

But those ponderings woke up new questions like who trained the Phantom and why silver, black is much more catching.

As he was pondering an unlucky victi… I mean Death Eater ran in through the door and was met with a warm welcome of **Cursio**.

When Voldemort lifted the curse he ordered the man to say what he came to say and get out.

The Death Eater stammered that Wormtail hadn't been back since his last report, bowed and walked out.

Wormtails last report had been the summer location of the Potter brat, he realy didn't need to know any more before he attacked.

He called Lucius trough the Darkmark, he had a attack to plan.

**XnMMI**

See, Miracles do still happen, I updated.Sorry to leave you hangin but RL is a bitch.  
Probably theonly reason I'm updating now is that I'm not working at the moment, had a car accident and have to swich jobs.  
Thanks for all the reviews, I posted chapter 10, 5'o clock in the morning 24 hours later I had got exactly 100 Reviews.

**The Poll:** I had a feeling that HP/NT/HG would win but not this big.  
Total: 106  
HPNTHG: 78  
HPNT: 28  
Ok here is the deal I'm not sure I can actualy write a threesome, actualy I'm not sure I can write a 1on1 paring, so I'm gonna do a HP/NT at first, if it's any good I'll work Hermioneinto it later, but no promises.

From here on I'm gonna send answers to rewievs and not post them here, but here are some expainations.****

The Veil: _Why so big? _My first reaction to this question was to say: "To fit the Mamut's" but decided to come up with a beter reson: the acients didn't have the tecnology to make a microscopic sized runes so they had to make it big to fit all the runes.

Rune Warrior.  
R&R please, the next chap will be up lot sooner, in fact imstarting it now.

All flamers will be shot, survivors will be shot again.  
Hunting license sold by pay-pal.  
I don't abandon stories, I turn laziness into an art-form.


End file.
